


in love again

by Incertitude



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, M/M, Power Bottom Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: when Lance's half baked prank causes an expected stir Lance is thoroughly pleased but the unexpected outcome is having Shiro inside his room unravelling Lance's buried feelingsorthe fic where Shiro says Keith's name during sex and provokes Lance into taking charge of the situation—Lance doesn’t have any time to react when he’s thrown against the locked doors of his room, fortified by Shiro’s body while Shiro’s strong tongue slides inside of Lance’s mouth, along Lance’s pliable tongue, taking advantage of his open mouth gasp.Shiro is kissing him, firmly, nothing soft about it. He instantly notices Shiro’s warm saliva pooling into his mouth, clinging to their tongues that are clumsily slipping together.Lance makes a broken sort of noise, his unsteady hands grasping the fabric of Shiro’s vest. His knees are immediately useless but it doesn’t matter since Shiro has his Galra arm snug around the small of his back, holding him tightly while they kiss, his other hand is used to lift up one of Lance’s useless legs pulling his thigh high up against his hip. It’s suffocating, being pinned to doors with Shiro pressing into him so roughly.





	in love again

**Author's Note:**

> as much as i do love the angst fics of Lance coping with Shiro calling him Keith during an intimate moment (oh i can read those gut wrenching fics all day) i was kind of inspired to write a fic where Lance doesn't just take it and burden the pain and hurt alone so i wanted to have a fic where he takes command of the situation (accidentally/completely intentionally making shiro fall intensely in love with him)
> 
> **do NOT ask me if i know fics similar to this theme please, i don't have the time to scour for them 
> 
> keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times and enjoy the ride

The perfect opportunity arises when they’re all sitting in a circle, with open minds and nothing hiding. Lance deliberately brings up an intense, vivid, memory of his last sexual encounter, back at Garrison. When he was being hastily fucked by a classmate, against the wall of a small rarely used closet, both of them skipping class.

Their bonding practice immediately cuts off.

He can’t stop his grin when everyone simultaneously groan, “ _Lance!_ ”

There truly isn’t anything more energizing than the whole team harmonizing together because of him.

Most of them quickly tear off their head equipment needed for the bonding, as if doing that as quickly as they did would make them somehow un-see what Lance forcefully projected.

“That was gross, man!” Keith shouts, shooting up onto his feet into a wide stance, grimacing at Lance.

It’s the most gratifying to set Keith off, more than setting off any of the other paladins.

“Nothin’ gross about it,” Lance eases off his headpiece, ruffling his hair afterwards, “it’s completely natural,” he leans back onto his elbows idly, setting aside the headpiece.

“It is natural but it’s private,” Pidge asserts, her face pale, “not meant to be presented during our bonding practice.”

“I’m gonna have to agree with Pidge on that,” Hunk sounds a little faint, or just hungry. Out of everyone in the room Hunk knows the most about what Lance gets up to, he was even there when Lance went through a little heartbreak in the past. From the statistics Lance personally gathered he’s found that Hunk is the best person to go to for comfort. Not that he needs a lot of comforting.

Lance shrugs a shoulder then begins to stand, it’s more than likely that they won’t be doing this bonding practice anytime soon. It was fun though, he’ll be entertained for days.

As he stands he makes eye contact with Shiro, who is still wearing his headset, he’s staring at Lance with—shock? Awe? Lance does suppose his o-face is one of the best ones in the galaxy. It’s also possible that Shiro might be dissociating again.

He waves to Shiro, somewhat meekly. Suddenly embarrassed he showed him such passionate moment. It was passionate for Lance, maybe it’s shameful to others.

Too late to regret it now, anyways. At least Shiro doesn’t look disgusted, it would be the worst thing to experience firsthand. Especially from someone you’re desperately and hopelessly in love with.

He probably should have thought the prank out a bit more.

“I’m gonna go kick back in my room, I’ll catch up with you guys later,” Lance strides away, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans while heading toward his room.

He considers digging around in the kitchen for a snack until he remembers he has some of his favourite alien mall snacks in his room so he drops the idea, heading to his room instead.

Without having his thoughts being openly projected he can freely relive that memory. It really has been a while since he’s had sex, the last time felt incredible. If he remembers correctly, and he does, he unintentionally drooled on himself while slamming his ass back to meet the heavy thrusts. When he was getting loud at one point the guy put his hand over Lance’s mouth, in the end his fingers were inside Lance’s slack mouth while they both came, Lance’s head lolling back onto the guys’ shoulder.

“Man,” he sighs, rubbing the back of his neck, he was getting warm. Also hard. He lowers his hand to open the doors to his room.

“Lance,” a voice from down the hall startles him out of his wet daydream, his hand dropping down to his side, not opening his room doors yet. The voice was accompanied by heavy steps that somehow didn’t get Lance’s attention first.

Lance stares at Shiro who’s walking so determinedly that it’s sort of intimidating to be in the pathway, “hey,” he greets as casually as possible, “what can I do for you?” he juts his right hip out more, trying to hide the bulge of his semi-erection that he was planning to take care of. It gets bigger when he senselessly envisions Shiro replacing the classmate in that closet. Which is entertaining in itself, as if Shiro were the type to have sex in such a compromising location.

“I want to ask you something,” Shiro comes to a stop, his shoulders square and tense.

“I’m wearing blue underwear today,” Lance replies, in the mood to tease their leader.

“Ah,” Shiro leans back a little, his eyebrows rising subtly. It’s not every day that Lance can take Shiro by surprise like this, “well, that’s, uh—”

Lance pats Shiro’s shoulder as an attempt to defuse whatever tension Shiro is carrying around with him, “relax man, what do you need?”

Lance doesn’t have any time to react when he’s thrown against the locked doors of his room, fortified by Shiro’s body while Shiro’s strong tongue slides inside of Lance’s mouth, along Lance’s pliable tongue, taking advantage of his open mouth gasp.

Shiro is _kissing_ him, firmly, nothing soft about it. He instantly notices Shiro’s warm saliva pooling into his mouth, clinging to their tongues that are clumsily slipping together.

Lance makes a broken sort of noise, his unsteady hands grasping the fabric of Shiro’s vest. His knees are immediately useless but it doesn’t matter since Shiro has his Galra arm snug around the small of his back, holding him tightly while they kiss, his other hand is used to lift up one of Lance’s useless legs pulling his thigh high up against his hip. It’s suffocating, being pinned to doors with Shiro pressing into him so roughly.

Lance can’t process anything correctly when Shiro starts rutting his tented crotch against Lance’s, his bulky utility belt is too harsh against Lance’s lower stomach. With one leg off the floor his other one that’s standing on its toes is tempted to become more useless than it already is, begging to be picked up too. He can’t even breathe properly since Shiro won’t allow the kiss to break for more than two deep breaths. Lance blindly reaches out to the side, tapping mindlessly onto the screen beside his room doors.

When the doors slide open both of them stumble into the room, ultimately falling down onto the floor when Lance’s legs do fully become useless causing him to fall back, Shiro swiftly following him down. Shiro uses his human arm to keep himself up while his other arm lowers Lance to the ground mindfully. Lest their first sexual encounter start with a concussion, Lance would prefer having one after they’re done.

The doors hiss as they close again, locking by default from Lance’s preferred setting.

“So, uh,” Lance pants, gawking up at Shiro. He fleetingly wonders what it would be like to just lie there while Shiro does his full set of daily push-ups, maybe even sit on his broad back, “what did you want to ask me?” he swallows, tingling all over again when he knows for a fact that he swallowed some of Shiro’s saliva.

He had asked that in an ironic way but he’s actually curious, mostly confused. His heart welling up with unbearable hope that he had barely managed to stomp down months ago. He can’t deny he still loves Shiro, and not in an innocent paladin teammate sort of way.

Shiro’s thick angular eyebrows pinch together, creating a crease between them that Lance wants to kiss away. Shiro sits back while he grasps the backs of Lance’s thighs, pushing them up and spreading them wide apart as he aligns the outline of his thick erection against the roundness of Lance’s ass, “I wanted to.. uh, well.. ask if we could move this to the bed?” he inquires, attempting to be as smooth as Lance when delivering such a raunchy question.

Lance can’t stand the burning agony of his zipped jeans, he might actually die if he doesn’t get off soon and he’s afraid he might end up coming inside his underwear if they rut together again, even if it’s just once more, “yeah,” he’s breathless despite having a long needed break from their intense kissing, “yes, yes, please.”

They pull apart from each other, Lance slipping away first, “I’ll get things that we need,” he stands on wibbly legs, going to his desk that’s a cluttered mess. At least there isn’t any trash, it’s mostly souvenirs from planets they saved and the odd things he gets at the alien mall they get to visit occasionally. Since time is a little backwards for him he just realizes that Shiro is inside his room, seeing his personal space for the first time. The only person he lets in here is Hunk. Sometimes Pidge is granted access. This is his only isolated space anyways, rather sacred in his opinion.

“Where’d you get all these pillows?” Shiro asks, amused, as he picks up two of them from Lance’s bed, three pillows remaining in one corner of the bed. Lance doesn’t know how Shiro can be so casual while sporting a massive chub in his tight pants, he can clearly see the outline of the tip pressing against the fabric, urging the zipper that won’t unzip for it.

Lance snatches his bottle of pleasure lubricant, a gem from the alien mall outlet that had a lot of substitute human creations, some better or worse. He spots the rippled alien dildo he bought a month ago, he’s quick to cover that up with a newly bought shirt with foreign dialect on it, “um,” he whirls around, leaning back against his desk, “I took them? I mean, there’s a whole supply of them stored away, it’s better to use them if they’re available,” he tries reasoning. Thankful Shiro didn’t mention his extra blanket. Also unaccounted for.

Shiro chuckles, and god, Lance wants to melt onto the floor all over again, his dick is twitches against his pelvic, “you’ll need to show me your ways,” Shiro concludes.

“Oh, I will,” Lance somehow manages to make his voice smooth, captivating, it evidently gets Shiro’s attention when his eyes snap to meet Lance’s. He thinks he even saw an unmistakable jolt inside Shiro’s pants, “you okay with doing it raw? I have no… space-condoms.”

Shiro drops the pillows onto the floor so there’s more room for him and Lance on the bed, he begins unbuckling his utility belt with an expert speed, tossing it to the floor once it’s off, “I think that’s mostly your call, I’m more than okay with it. Are you okay with doing it raw?” Shiro’s erection protrudes out when the zipper of his pants are down, stretching the material of his standard boxer briefs as much as possible just with the sheer force of his heavy cock, the waistband of his underwear has even lifted off Shiro’s lower abdomen giving Lance a peek of dark hair nestled inside.

“Fuck,” Lance says, looking up at Shiro, dumbfounded, “are you even real?”

“Wanna find out?” Shiro prompts, peeling off his vest, tossing it. The long sleeved shirt under it is unfairly skin tight. Lance sobs internally at all the defined muscles that shirt is covering yet shamelessly showing off at the same time.

Lance puts the bottle of lube down and makes quick work of himself, kicking off his boots while yanking off his jacket, nearly getting stuck in his shirt while pulling it over his head. He peels off his socks when his shirt is across the room.

When he turns Shiro is sitting on the edge of Lance’s bed taking his boots and socks off, the bed has noticeably dipped under the weight of pure muscle.

Lance feels lost inside his own room, watching Shiro discards his fingerless glove after untucking the short sleeve of his shirt from the edge of his prosthetic, he tugs on the hem of his shirt before pulling it off his body in one fluid motion. The muscles of his shoulders flexing, beckoning Lance.

“Oh,” Lance is leaking so much inside his underwear, inside his jeans that he can’t be bothered to take off right now, too mesmerized with the sight of Shiro undressing. With the bottle in hand he crosses the room, climbing his way onto Shiro’s lap like a thoughtless brat, not even letting Shiro get his own pants off, his wraps his arms around Shiro’s broad shoulders. Shiro’s skin is so dense, warm, expectantly firm but cushiony.

They’re kissing again, it makes Lance dizzy knowing that he’s allowed to do this, that it’s even _wanted_.

Dropping the bottle aside Lance shakily grasps Shiro’s face, his square jaw is soft, clean shaven. Shiro holds Lance’s thighs while Lance unabashedly moves his hips and humps his confined erection against Shiro’s slightly less confined one, Lance whines in response when Shiro hisses into their kiss at the rough material of Lance’s jeans.

Lance’s heart is fluttering as Shiro’s bulky arms slide around Lance’s upper back, the cool material of his prosthetic arm feels good against his heated skin, the warmth of his human arm keeping Lance hyperaware of their intimacy.

“God, God,” Lance chants into Shiro’s open mouth, he might pass out just from getting overly excited, “tell me you’re real,” he sucks on Shiro’s tongue when it touches his lips. Lance’s hands pet over the skin available to him, over muscles that twitch under Lance’s needy touches, over the raised scars on his skin. Lance wants to praise each and every scar on Shiro, thanking them for not killing him, for being merciful. It occurs to Lance that Shiro might not be used to being touched like this, it’s probably been so long for him. Longer than Lance, that’s certain.

Shiro’s tongue naturally slides back into his mouth when he talks, “I’m real,” his lips brush against Lance’s while he talks, “you’re real,” he suddenly grabs Lance’s ass yanking it forward forcefully, rubbing their cocks together more firmly, Shiro’s biceps tense and bulge under Lance’s palms.

Just experiencing that small fraction of his strength first-hand has Lance shuddering, he’s coming inside of his underwear forcefully, unable to stop it, “ _fuh-fuhh_ ,” his vision blurs as his hips jolt in aftershock, his cock spurting out the last of his load.

Lance sways back, weak, until Shiro’s arms are there to support him.

“Did.. did you just come?” Shiro asks, astonished, his dick jerks against the front of Lance’s crotch.

Lance wants to hide, how fucking embarrassing was that. He came without even getting his jeans open.

“Yeah,” Lance exhales, there’s no reason to deny it, his hands slide down both of Shiro’s arms, to the thickness of his wrists, “I did.”

Shiro makes a rough noise in his throat as he clutches the back of Lance’s neck pulling him into another sloppy kiss. The sounds they’re making has Lance flushed all the way up to his ears and down his neck, his heart beating obnoxiously loud in his ears.

To ease his anxiety he puts a hand over the warmth of Shiro’s firm chest, it’s relieving feeling a thunderous heartbeat beneath his palm, just as quick as his own.

Their kiss breaks when Lance jolts in reaction to Shiro taking his right hand, lowering it, pressing the palm to the front of Shiro’s boxer briefs. He can feel the heat radiating through the damp fabric, he can’t stop the moan that comes from deep in his throat just from the action alone, Shiro’s human grip is balmy on his wrist.

Shiro is heavy lidded as they gaze at each other, his breaths are coming out in gentle puffs against Lance’s parted lips, they ease into another kiss. Shiro’s tongue swipes along the outer corner of Lance’s mouth when they tilt their heads for a wide, messy, kiss.

He’s touching it, Shiro’s cock that’s so stiff for him. Lance eagerly reaches past the waistband with his trembling hand, inside the humid underwear, he wraps his whole hand around Shiro’s shaft, and fuck. It’s smooth, so unbelievably solid and so _hot_.

Lance pushes the waistband of the underwear down to fully reveal Shiro’s heavy cock. Lance pulls away from the lip tingling, jaw aching kiss to look down. It’s huge, looks even bigger with Lance’s slim hand around it, fingertips unable to touch around the girth of it. Even if he squeezes a little, earning a subtle buck and choked groan from Shiro.

Lance watches as the slick, pulled down, foreskin glides naturally while he pumps his hand up and down the length of the meaty dick, adding little pleasurable twists of his wrist, pearly precome forms at the urethra. His asshole clenches excitedly when he thinks about the inevitable stretch when this enters him.

As Lance lifts his head his nose gently bumps against Shiro’s nose, “hey, Shiro,” he has no power in his voice, he licks his lips.

“Yeah?” Shiro responds, his voice strained. Like Shiro still has a wall up.

The hand on Lance’s wrist pulls away only to rest against the side of Lance’s face, along the length of his jaw that’s completely cupped by Shiro’s large hand, Shiro’s thumb presses against Lance’s soft puckered lips.

“I wanna suck it,” Lance mutters, he licks the thumb against his mouth, trembling when it pushes inside his mouth, pressing down on the centre of his tongue that writhes under the pressure. He huffs in satisfaction when he feels the cock in his hand pulsate strongly.

“You do?” Shiro swallows, with parted lips he kisses the corner of Lance’s mouth despite the thumb being between them.

“Yeah,” Lance suckles on the thumb, his tongue curling around the appendage. He brings his hand up the length of Shiro’s dick, wrapping his hand securely around the head of the engorged cock that’s wet, red, swollen.

Shiro’s face pinches up, his thumb slips from Lance’s mouth dragging a trail of saliva down Lance’s chin.

“Tell me,” Lance pushes closer, pressing their tired mouths together just so they’re touching, he takes Shiro’s plump bottom lip between his teeth. It’s almost a threat but he’s thoroughly gentle as he tugs the lip down, revealing Shiro’s lower set of teeth, he lets the lip go and stares straight into Shiro’s eyes.

Shiro’s grey eyes are nearly consumed by fat pupils, Lance can’t read his emotions clearly, and it’s overwhelming.

“Tell you what?” Shiro asks slowly, cautious.

“Tell me you want me to suck your dick,” Lance is furrowing his brows, his semen covered dick is swollen again, inside his soiled underwear, ready for more pleasure, “tell me you want your dick inside my mouth,” he starts moving his hand in short, quick, jerks on the slick head of Shiro’s cock, focusing on the sensitivity of the glands, “inside my throat.”

Shiro bucks his hips, full force, “fuck,” he huffs, Lance grabs Shiro’s shoulder with his free hand when his ass bounces on Shiro’s thighs from the sudden thrust, “yes,” his jaw clenches, “yes, yes.”

“ _Tell me_ ,” Lance asserts, saying this against Shiro’s warm ear, cheek to cheek.

“I want it,” Shiro’s voice bursts out, like a broken dam, “I want my dick inside your mouth, inside your throat,” he’s completely rigid under Lance, “inside you,” he breathes gently against Lance’s ear.

Lance chokes on his whimper when Shiro’s words and heavy voice elicits a jolt of electricity down his body, starting a fire deep inside his stomach. He hurriedly slides off Shiro’s thighs to settle down on the floor between them, finally face to dick.

It’s everything that Lance could ever hope for, he scoots closer placing an open mouthed kiss against the side of it, near the base. The heat of it against his lips makes his hips tingle with thrill, he leans the cock to the side while he rests his cheek on the joint of Shiro’s left thigh and hip. Shiro’s pubes are black, curled. They’re pretty.

Lance lifts his head to place another kiss to the side of Shiro’s cock, his free hand resting on top of Shiro’s right thigh, it tenses when Lance licks up along the underside of Shiro’s hot dick. He still can’t fully comprehend the situation he’s in, he’s too used to fantasizing about this.

Lance peeks at the messy bush of pubes, he can only faintly smell Shiro’s scent from the distance he’s at. Without any further thought Lance leans down, pressing his nose against Shiro’s mess of pubic hair. It smells so strong, manly, and pungent with the distinct scent of Shiro post-training when he’s sweating and gorgeous, it smells so good. It’s so potent with Shiro’s raw scent it’s intoxicating; Lance’s hips are shivering with need.

“Ah!” Shiro inhales sharply, “don’t sniff,” his fingers run through Lance’s short hair, gripping it but not pulling.

That hand stays when Lance lifts his head with an open mouth, he guides the cock toward his mouth to slip the tip inside on his saliva slick tongue. Lance does want to tease Shiro but his own composer is wearing thin, his throat hasn’t had this type of treatment in a while. He opens his mouth wider as the tip of Shiro’s dick enters, he can taste the pungent saltiness in the pre leaking from the tip, and it smears pleasantly over Lance’s taste buds.

Lance glances up as he closes his lips around the head, swirling his tongue around the spongy tip. Shiro has his eyes tightly shut, his expression twitching when Lance does short dips of his head while his saliva pools around the engorged tip of the dick inside his mouth. Lance looks down at the quivering muscles of Shiro’s stomach, he’s undoubtedly holding back his orgasm. Lance tugs the waistband of Shiro’s underwear down to pull out his balls, they’re predictably big and heavy in Lance’s hand, he lets them hang out now, fondling them as he pushes his head down further.

When the dick goes deeper inside Lance’s mouth he has to open the seal of his lips, his drool freely running down the length of Shiro’s cock. The tip enters his throat just as he feels his drool meet his thumb that’s caressing Shiro’s balls.

It’s satisfying having his mouth and throat so snug and full, his eyes are partially rolling back behind his fluttering eyelids as the length pushes into the gentle resistance of his contracting throat. He wants Shiro to stand up and grab his hair tightly to thoroughly face fuck him, though Lance knows that’d be too much to ask right now and it’d also make Lance come inside his underwear again.

Lance is half out of his mind when he has the full length of Shiro’s swollen dick inside his mouth, the tip twitching deep inside his throat producing precome that Lance can feel dribbling down his esophagus, he’s unable to swallow properly. His nose is pressing flush against Shiro’s pubes, all he’s able to smell is Shiro’s musky scent. Shiro is all Lance can smell and taste at the moment, consuming Lance’s entire existence, filling his blank mind with only him.

“La— _Lance!_ ” Shiro’s voice trembles, his toes curling against the floor, his body is quivering with strain, “I-I can’t,” he’s winded, “holy–f _u_ ck..”

Lance does short and quick bobs of his head, making sure to keep the sensitive tip inside the spasming muscles of his throat, his breathing coming solely through his nose. His eyebrows are knitted together as he stays focused on what he’s doing, his tongue is hanging out past his lower lip aiding the rapidly producing drool to pour out down to Shiro’s tightening balls.

“Gonna come!” Shiro loses composure, his voice uneven.

Lance moves his hands up to press against Shiro’s stomach, explicitly feeling all those strong muscles twitch and tauten. Shiro’s hips jump up involuntarily as he orgasms, his body chasing its pleasure as it rams up into Lance’s face, Shiro yelps out a strangled noise as his fingers disappear from Lance’s hair to take fistfuls of the blankets on the bed.

Lance pulls off a little to properly accept the spurts of thick come inside his mouth, the first load shooting directly down his throat, he uses a hand to pump the length of Shiro’s slippery dick to better help ease out the come that is released in short, strong, surges.

Lance is left breathless as he gulps down the shockingly thick come that he’s afraid might suffocate him, Shiro’s dick convulsing each gush of come, when Lance pulls back a bit too far some of it lands on his lips and nose. Lance is huffing by the time Shiro finishes coming, the last bits sliding down his dick, Lance eagerly laps it up then suckles the rest out of the urethra. He wipes the semen from his face and licks it off his fingers.

Shiro flops backwards onto the bed, folding arms over his face as he catches his breath, his muscular stomach expanding each time he takes in a deep breath.

Lance slowly licks his way down the sated dick, lovingly pecking his heavy balls before moving upwards, kissing Shiro’s taut abdomen with an open mouth and wet tongue. Shiro shudders in his sensitive afterglow when Lance licks his belly button, kissing the area around it and even sucking on skin to leave faint marks of his appreciation.

Lance crawls on top of Shiro, “you good?” his voice is coarse.

Shiro rests his arms back to stare up at Lance, his features soft, “more than good, absolutely more than that,” he pets back Lance’s hair appreciatively.

Lance’s hip quake when Shiro nips at Lance’s bottom lip and chin, “ready for the final round?” Lance asks, his tented jeans rubbing against Shiro’s stomach.

“Yes,” Shiro runs his hand down the arch of Lance’s back, his fingertips subtly slipping under the waistband of his underwear.

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Lance sits up preparing to get off of Shiro until Shiro tugs on the belt loop of Lance’s jeans.

“Wait,” Shiro says still holding Lance’s belt loop determinedly.

“What?” Lance blinks down at him.

Shiro looks awfully smug as he pulls his finger back only to reach inside the jeans, grabbing the waistband of Lance’s underwear over his left hip and pulling them up and out of the jeans, “wow, so you really are wearing blue underwear today.”

Lance’s face immediately heats up, he smacks Shiro’s hand away and gets off the bed smiling wide, Shiro chuckles as Lance walks away, disappearing in the bathroom.

Lance wordlessly gapes at his reflection in the mirror, his short hair is messy and kinked from sweat and Shiro’s urgent gripping. For a moment he finds himself questioning his existence, it’s too good to even be a fantasy. He peels off his jeans and underwear before taking a cloth and wetting it in warm water, he runs the rag over his face then wipes off the come on his stiff dick and pelvic bone.

Taking a deep breath he tosses the used cloth aside and wanders out of the bathroom, nearly staggering back at the sight of a completely naked Shiro lying in his bed, squinting at the alien dialect on the bottle of lubricant. His beautiful dick resting over right hip half hard, he can see his small hickeys taking appearance around Shiro’s belly button, he has his left hand tucked behind his head showing off the tight muscles of his bicep and his dark armpit hair.

“How do you know what this says?” Shiro asks when Lance walks toward the bed, his jaw hangs slightly open, wordless, when he takes in the sight of an equally naked Lance, erection wavering as he walks.

Shyness swells up in Lance as he gets onto the bed, once again sitting on Shiro’s thighs this time nothing blocking their skin from meeting, “the alien clerk translated it for me,” he plucks the bottle from Shiro’s prosthetic hand popping up the lid, “it’s really slippery and feels good…” there’s a lusty flicker when they make eye contact, “you wanna watch me stretch my ass or do you want to try?”

Shiro wraps his prosthetic hand around Lance’s slender hand taking the bottle of lube from it.

“Alright then,” Lance eagerly swipes a pillow and tucks it behind himself before leaning back into it, spreading his legs wide apart giving Shiro a first class view of his assets.

Shiro is brazenly staring as he sits up, shifting around until he’s on his knees between long beautiful brown legs, “how are you so… hairless?” Shiro asks as he runs a hand up the distance of Lance’s, soft, hairless leg all the way to his upper thigh. Lance isn’t entirely hairless, his pubes are growing back, they’re short but not long enough to curl.

“Razors,” Lance smiles, “they’re a thing y’know, not just meant for your face,” he encases his point by caressing his fingers over Shiro’s dreamily square jaw.

Shiro grins back before pecking the hand next to his mouth.

Lance takes his hand back as Shiro pours some of the lube over his Galra fingers, pressing it against Lance’s puckered asshole, massaging it against the circle of muscles.

Lance sighs gratefully, staring down at the wrist that’s moving between his spread thighs, Shiro’s left hand grabbing at the juncture of Lance’s right thigh and hip, the thumb pulling Lance’s right asscheek aside for a better view.

“You can put two in,” Lance instructs, it’s only been a day since he fucked himself on his rippled alien dildo. He can handle the stretch of two fingers.

“Two?” Shiro inquires, unsure. He circles his fingers around Lance’s rim, his now fully erect cock jumping when Lance’s ass puckers in reaction.

“Don’t tease,” Lance’s eyebrows quiver, he wants Shiro to stuff his dense dick inside his ass already.

Shiro dribbles more lube between Lance’s asscheeks then tosses the reclosed bottle aside, he stares at Lance then leans in, his human hand pressing flat beside Lance’s shoulder propping him up as he hunches down for a kiss. Timid at first, then their lips open, following each other, their tongues press flat together sharing a faint tangy salted taste. They both sigh in the kiss that grows slow and deep, Shiro’s saliva oozing down Lance’s tongue.

Lance’s hands bolt upward, restlessly grabbing onto the sides of Shiro’s meaty neck when Shiro begins pressing two pads of his fingers inside. Lance’s fingers snake around the back of Shiro’s neck, over the roll of thick skin at the base of Shiro’s skull, short hair fuzzy against his fingers. Lance’s knees jerk upward when Shiro’s first set of Galra finger knuckles pass his rim.

“Yeah,” Lance slides his arms down over the dense muscles of his broad back, “deeper,” his voice is weaker as he speaks into their slack kissing.

Shiro’s erection bumps against the back of Lance’s thigh when he scoots closer, sinking his fingers in deeper, Lance’s walls tightening up around the intrusion.

Lance’s hips jump up when Shiro’s finger pads brush firmly past his bundle of nerve, “right there!” Lance shudders, his head turning to the side, his fingers curling up on Shiro’s shoulder blades, “push your fingers up and rub.”

Shiro is wide eyed as he stares down at Lance, he obediently follows instructions and begins the massage the bump inside of Lance.

Lance’s belly is trembling, his body shivering as pleasure embraces Lance’s whole body setting off radiation of sparks from his core, “oh fuuuck,” Lance can’t stop his hips as they move to meet the firm pets of Shiro’s Galra fingers, his dick is leaking onto his trembling stomach. 

“What does it feel like?” Shiro asks, eager, against Lance’s jaw that he’s mouthing at.

“Like—like,” Lance’s back arches up when Shiro shoves his fingers in deeper, keeping the pressure steady against the hard bundle of nerves, “the beginning of an orgasm but…” he exhales, his hands sliding upward to hold the girth of Shiro’s neck then he cups the width of Shiro’s jaw, “… not quite there yet..” he pushes Shiro’s face back so their lips can touch again, “it’s like my entire body is held in suspension.”

Shiro groans as he purposely humps his cock against the softness of Lance’s thigh trying to get any kind of friction.

Lance laughs, airily, “it’s funny, that your arm that’s meant to be a weapon is giving me so much pleasure right now,” he scrapes his teeth over the pulse in Shiro’s neck.

Shiro clenches his jaw and his fingers start to thrust in short movements, purposely against Lance’s prostate.

“Ah!” Lance’s legs fall further apart as his hips press down in confusion, trying to chase something, “put it in, put it _in_ ,” Lance’s hand shoots down between their bodies, grasping the forearm of Shiro’s mechanical arm to stop it, “please!”

Shiro nods, sharing the same amount of desperation, he pulls his fingers out to grab the girth of his throbbing dick, he fists it a couple times to coat it in the lube coating his hand before aligning it up to Lance’s winking hole. Shiro is panting with an open mouth as he presses his hips forward, sinking in the swollen red tip, Lance’s hole eagerly swallows it.

“Shit!” Shiro bites out, his muscles flexing with resistance as he continues sinking his erection inside of Lance’s lithe body, it’s accepting all of Shiro no matter how jittery it is.

“Thrust it in,” Lance sounds like he’s on the verge of tears, his eyebrows pinched up and lips quivering, he can feel the heat of Shiro radiating inside of him while opening him up nice and wide.

Without even questioning Shiro drives his hips down in one harsh shove, their wet skin smacking together, heavy balls land against the cleft of Lance’s ass. Lance yelps in surprise at being suddenly penetrated so deep, his prostate snug against the stiff length of Shiro’s cock, Lance’s dick spurts out a glob of thick pre come. His thighs are trembling terribly so around the width of Shiro’s hips, “oh, _oh!_ ” Lance sobs, his head falling back into the pillow as his body fights an orgasm, he wants this to last for a couple positions.

Shiro has his eyes shut as he quakes over Lance, both hands pressing into the bed on either side of Lance’s shoulders fisting up in the blankets, Lance holds onto each of his wrists while they both get a hold of themselves.

Lance is open mouthed as he breathes deeply, looking down between their bodies, he sees Shiro’s hips flush against him, feels the heat of his body cornering him. Inside feels too hot, so full that he can barely breathe properly.

“Sh.. Shiro,” Lance lets his head fall back to stare up at Shiro who has his eyes shut again, his jaw dimpling as it clenches, “Shiro,” Lance says again, reaching up with unsteady hands resting them on the edges of Shiro’s chiselled jaw feeling it clench.

Shiro still doesn’t respond, he must have thought it was Lance just saying his name instead of him trying to get a response which is what he wanted; he wants to hear Shiro say his name again.  Shiro leans his forehead down into the nook of Lance’s neck and shoulder, his back curling with surging muscles.

Lance wraps his arms around Shiro’s large head, he bites his lip when Shiro does a small testing thrust, he shudders when Shiro does it again but bigger and longer until he keeps doing it, picking up a tempo. Shiro’s thighs tensing as they work, when Shiro thrusts in he connects deep inside Lance, his balls smacking against Lance too.

Lance has his head tossed back when Shiro grips under his knees pushing them back, toward Lance, he’s thankful for his flexibility when Shiro pushes his knees further in than normal, “ugh,” Lance furrows his eyebrows, his hands running down Shiro’s curling back, feeling all the movement beneath thick skin as Shiro thrusts. Lance’s dick is aching, he can’t reach it with Shiro covering him like this, “Shi—“

“Kei..th,” Shiro pants into Lance’s collarbone.

What?

Lance can’t breathe, doesn’t want to, his lungs holding his life hostage. His heart wrenches with immediate pain that radiates deep into his stomach and into his tight throat. It hurts, physically.

Shiro stops thrusting and sits back in shock, staring wide-eyed at Lance who can’t tell what expression he’s making himself.

Keith? Lance heard correctly, his hearing is too good for second-guessing. At Garrison he could take being called a different name in bed, it was no big deal, but this? Shiro calling Lance fucking _Keith_ while _inside_ of him, no, that was a huge deal. Losing to Keith in rank, skills, battles was all miserable but this right here takes it all and twists it into a knife lodging it into his defenceless stomach.

Lance can’t always be a million steps behind Keith.

It aches, Lance wants to wail and throw a tantrum but he can’t, he won’t. He doesn’t want to run to Hunk crying yet again, doesn’t want to break Hunk’s heart with the sharp edges of his own broken heart.

Shiro lowers Lance’s legs back down to the bed and reaches out to him, “Lance—“

Anger rapidly rises in his chest, how dare Shiro do this to him, to use him like this. Lance swings his arm connecting his palm to the side of Shiro’s face, the slap resonating in the room.

Shiro is wide eyes as he stares at the wall, his head had turned with the force of the hit, his cheek pink from where Lance slapped him.

“Get off of me,” Lance presses a hand flat to Shiro’s chest, inside his heart is thundering.

“No—Lance, I—I,” Shiro’s words are tumbling out, senseless.

“Off!” Lance shoves Shiro’s chest, hard, shoving him until he falls onto the two pillows behind him, his dick slipping out of Lance and slapping against his stomach that’s adorned with Lance’s hickeys.

“Lance?” Shiro still looks panicked.

“Oh, now you remember my name?” Lance’s eyebrows twitch, he climbs on top of Shiro, his hips hovering over Shiro’s stomach, they’re both still hard.

“ _No_ ,” Shiro’s voice is desperate, he grabs Lance’s forearms gently, “please, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I’ll still get your rocks off,” Lance states, something inside him had snapped, twisted too tight overtime to withstand the constant strain. From the looks of it Shiro isn’t even with Keith, which means he used the fact that Lance is pansexual to vent his sexual and love frustrations.

What Lance hates above all is that he still loves Shiro, he can’t bring himself to ever hate him even if he’s the angriest he has ever been.

“Actually,” Lance starts, he had reached down taking Shiro’s stiff cock in his hand, “if you want to come you have to acknowledge that I’m Lance, I’m not Keith and I never will be,” he can’t fathom how he found strength inside himself to have a steady voice.

Shiro reaches up, his large hands cupping Lance’s face making him feel even smaller than he actually is, “I never forgot that you are Lance.”

Lance presses the tip of Shiro’s dick to his slippery hole that still wants Shiro regardless of any shift in emotions, once the tip is inside Lance drops his hips taking it all at once. Lance exhales heavily, his eyelids fluttering when harsh pleasure radiates inside his body.

Shiro makes a bitten off noise as his hips jump up, his hands falling to Lance’s neck tugging him down somewhat in a reaction so the sudden bliss.

“Tell me,” Lance’s thighs are already shaky, his insides gripping at Shiro’s cock excitedly, happy for the return.

“Tell you what?” Shiro sounds anxious, like he’ll do anything.

“Tell me who your dick is inside, right now,” Lance grinds his ass down, Shiro’s cock pulsates.

“ _Lance_ ,” Shiro answers, his eyes wide and shiny.

“Lance who?”

“ _Lance McClain_ ,” Shiro is prompt, his hands slide down Lance’s expanding and contracting chest, he sounds and looks eager. As if he was forgiven.

Something hot replacing anger forms inside of him, though he is still angry he feels a stronger emotion. He takes Shiro’s hands shoving them off his body, “you’re not allowed to touch me, you can only watch and feel, you aren’t even allowed to thrust,” he lets those hands go, watching them stay raised in the air, unsure of what to do and where to go.

“Wh _a_ t?” Shiro’s voice cracks.

“We’ll stop if you touch me before I say you can or if start bucking your hips, no matter how close we are to coming,” it’s somewhat entertaining to Lance that he may possibly get to kick Shiro out of his room with a raging hard on, Lance reaches back grabbing onto Shiro’s bent knees, balancing himself as he’s squatting on Shiro, hardly moving his hips, “got it?”

Shiro’s hands drop to the bed in an instant, gripping onto blankets as if they’re handles that’ll help hold him down, “y-yeah.”

“Good,” Lance exhales, starting to bounce on Shiro’s dick, despite him taking control it doesn’t change how truly huge Shiro’s dick is, they just started to fuck but Lance feels winded already, their size difference already dauntingly obvious.

Shiro’s tense facial expression twitches, his body tensing as he visibly holds back his basic urges.

Then Shiro shuts his eyes.

Lance stops straightaway, only having the tip of Shiro’s erection inside of him, “open your eyes.”

Shiro’s eyes pop open, “wha—“

“You can’t shut your eyes for more than a blink, I won’t let you imagine Keith, you’re with _me_ , not him, you’re inside of _me_ , not him,” Lance’s own aggressive words surprise even himself, “who are you fucking right now?”

Shiro grips the blankets tighter, “Lance,” he answers, his gut spasms when Lance lowers his body after his reply, his insides squirming around Shiro’s leaking dick.

“Who?”

“Lance M… McClain.”

Shiro’s hands jerk in the blankets when Lance purposely tightens up, Shiro’s knees are jittery beneath Lance’s hands.

Lance decides to stop beating around the bush and begins to earnestly bounce on Shiro, moaning as his head lolls to the side. His own dick is bobbing as he bounces, dotting pre on Shiro’s defined stomach. He can only handle that position for so long until he leans forward, his knees easing down onto the bed, his inner thighs flush against Shiro’s sides.

“Okay,” Lance sighs, his hands flat on Shiro’s extensive chest, “this is better,” he begins snapping his hips up and down in short smacks, “yeah,” a moan melts from his throat, he gazes down at Shiro who is looking almost as fierce as he does in battle, “what? Do you wanna touch me?” he bites his lower lip when Shiro’s arms flex, his hands rising off the bed only to drop back down.

“Of course,” Shiro’s eyebrows twitch, “yes.”

“Tell me what you want to do to me, how you want to touch me,” Lance can feel the sweat forming on his face, his hands run along the larger scars on Shiro’s torso, “make no mistakes, I wanna know how you want to touch _me_.”

“I want to hold your waist,” Shiro erupts, like he was holding these words of passion inside for so long, “your waist is—it’s so slim, small,” his hips make the tiniest of thrusts, not enough to make Lance stop his own movements of his hips, now slower, “it makes me feel powerful, holding someone.. so seemingly delicate, holding _you_.”

Now that it’s brought up Lance does realize that Shiro has a thing for always grabbing at Lance’s slim thighs, moving them however he saw fit.

“Continue,” Lance leans in, touching his forehead to Shiro’s.

“You’re like water,” Shiro says, slow, “always moving, never still for too long… I want to embrace you, like a rare accomplishment.”

Now that’s an interesting aspect.

Lance’s balls are aching from being teased of orgasms that could have been, “what else? What will you do once you get me and hold me down.”

“Can—can you hold my hands down?” Shiro is practically damaging the blankets he’s been clawing at.

“Alright,” Lance complies, his hands gliding along the length of Shiro’s taut arms, snail’s pace, “keep going..”

Shiro’s arm tremble, he looks trapped, though he kind of is except he can physically overpower Lance at any time, “I want to feel your bare thighs in my palms again,” his eyes dart to where Lance’s thighs are moving, hips still moving at a deep and slow pace.

“My thighs?” Lance hums, his fingers just now reaching Shiro’s inner wrists, his human one flexing with strength. Lance grips Shiro’s wrists keeping them pinned to the bed.

“I want to kiss them, squeeze them,” Shiro’s knees jerk subtly, “suck them and bite them,” his thighs jiggle as the reposition behind Lance, almost ready to piston his huge hips up, “I want to take you so fiercely and feel you tremble against me.. making pretty tears for me.”

Lance shudders, he can’t keep up his façade for too long, keeping in all his emotions like this is tiring. His thighs are quivering, wanting those promised kisses and bites, wanting to bear them as trophies. Shiro’s dick is leaking inside of Lance, stiff and aching.

“ _Lance_ ,” Shiro says, firm.

It snatches Lance’s immediate attention. They make eye contact that feels somewhat dangerous, Shiro’s eyes are focused, pupils still large, the edges expanding slightly.

“Let me touch you,” Shiro whispers, lifting his head so their lips are just barely touching.

“Why should I do that?” Lance counters, staring back just as hard like a dare. His hips raising higher to drop back down, each time Shiro’s cock passes his prostate it crumbles Lance’s disguise quicker.

“Lance, you’re making me crazy,” Shiro shuts his eyes, pushing his forehead up against Lance’s, “Lance..” his hips jolt in shock when Lance drops his hips down harshly, “ah!” he opens his eyes, his eyebrows in a straining furrow.

“Here, I’ll give you a treat,” Lance releases Shiro’s wrist, slowly pulling at Shiro’s hands getting them to release Lance’s poor abused blankets, “for being so good,” he’s enjoying the nervous and hopeful expression on Shiro’s face. Guiding Shiro’s hands he presses them flat to his chest, over his nipples, “my nipples are sensitive you know? Just sucking and tugging on them will get me off,” Lance bites back a sudden moan when Shiro squeezes his breast tissue, his nipples are painfully hard, “but we can do that another time…”

Shiro swallows, he’s still rigid, obeying Lance’s rules of not thrusting or even touching on his own accord.

Lance guides those large hands down his body, thick fingers twitching. Lance’s body jolts in sensitivity from the contrast of touching, human and Galra. He brings those hands he’s desired for so long down past his waist and down to his thighs, making sure Shiro feels the flexing as Lance slowly lifts himself up and down on Shiro’s dick.

“Y’know… Lance the Blue Paladin is the one fucking himself on your massive dick,” Lance states, holding the backs of Shiro’s hands while they greedily squeeze at his thighs, “Keith isn’t the one doing all this work for you, I am, he isn’t taking the stretch of your dick, _I_ _am_.”

“ _Fuuck_ ,” Shiro’s head falls back into the pillows, his body is trembling with holding itself back, “baby I know, I know Lance, you’re so good, fu—.”

Lance breaks, whining when Shiro calls him ‘ _baby_ ’, the word transforming in pleasure that erupts in Lance’s body.

“Enough, enough,” Lance pleads, he pushes Shiro’s hands off again, “I need you so bad,” when he pulls himself off of Shiro he feels his hole gaping, Shiro thrusts up into nothing when Lance suddenly pulls away.

“What?” Shiro blinks in confusion as Lance crawls away.

Lance’s erection bobs as he goes to the other end of the bed on all fours, he gazes back over his shoulder as he lowers his upper body onto the lone pillow that lay forgotten on the opposite side of the bed, his ass up in the air squeezing desperately at nothing, “fuck me, lick me, bite me, just _touch me_.”

He doesn't have to repeat himself again because Shiro is suddenly there behind him, big hands roughly grabbing him after being deprived of touching him. Lance gasps out when they squeeze a little too harshly at his hips and ass. He can’t even form a proper thought process when he feels the blunt tip of Shiro’s dick pressing at his asshole.

A harsh gasp hiccups in Lance’s throat when Shiro snaps his hips forward, shoving his whole erection in, immediate tears well up in Lance’s eyes when he stares forward at the wall with blurred vision, “ _oh god!_ ” Lance shrieks when he finds his voice, his body is quaking when Shiro starts to snap his hips picking up a brutal tempo, “no, no!” Lance’s moans come half broken, there’s too much to feel all at once, his body jerks forward as an attempt to escape raw pleasure that feels frightening.

Shiro grips at Lance’s hips keeping them in place even as Lance’s knees jerk forward on the bed, Shiro uses Lance’s hips to make them move forward and back when Lance doesn’t do it himself, Lance’s ass slapping back against Shiro’s sweaty abdomen.

“It’s too much,” Lance’s tears drip onto the pillow under him, he grabs at the blankets urgently, his cock is dribbling precome, “Shiro, _Shiro!_ ” his voice is ragged, the pillow in front of him tumbles off the bed when he yanks on the blankets.

Shiro’s thighs are flush against the backs of Lance’s, Shiro’s thrusts are short and harsh, his Galra arm is wrapped around under Lance’s shaky belly, “ _Lance_ ,” Shiro says over the wibbling noises Lance is making, “I’m here, I’m here for you,” he grabs Lance’s jaw with his other hand turning his head to the side, kissing him sloppily.

Lance can’t hold in his tears as he twists his back to better turn into the passionate kiss, his senses are overwhelmed. Even though he asked for this he feels like he can’t handle the brunt of the attack, if he thought he knew passion before he was wrong, this was it. Shiro’s rough handling as he grabs at whatever part of Lance’s body he can reach, leaving behind forming bruises on thighs, hips, waist. Lance would feel used if not for Shiro whispering against his ear after their chaotic kiss ends.

“You’re so beautiful, look at you, making all these beautiful noises,” Shiro is grunting as he holds Lance tightly, his thrusting never stopping or slowing, “making so many pretty tears for me,” his breathing ragged, harsh, and hot against Lance’s sensitive ear, “I want you to be mine, Lance,” he presses his face into Lance’s neck when he licks and sucks at, the last of his words nearly a whisper.

Lance is sobbing, actually losing himself, his left hand fisting up in the blankets as he bends his right arm back to hold the back of Shiro’s head. His scream pitches and melts when he feels pain throb throughout his neck and shoulder, Shiro is biting him, actually _biting_ him, it hurts although it blends into the burning bliss overtaking Lance’s convulsing body.

Lance is coming, powerfully, ribbons of come shooting onto the blanket beneath them. Lance is trying to say something, anything, but he’s making these pitiful half-formed noises that fill the room, drool and tears on his messy facial expression, his eyes rolling back. Shiro’s human hand is there fisting his cock to help him properly get off, his Galra hand petting his belly encouragingly.

When Lance finishes coming Shiro grips his hips and yanks him back firmly until their hips slap together noisily, Shiro buries his cock deep inside Lance when he starts coming. Lance can feel his insides burn even hotter when Shiro releases his come in strong surges. Shiro is grunting and sighing as he hugs Lance tight to his body, his mouth open against the broken skin of the harsh bite mark on the juncture of Lance’s neck.

They both finish coming, staying connected while their exhausted muscles twitch, they’re both panting.

“Lance?” Shiro murmurs against Lance’s warm neck.

Lance registers Shiro’s inquiry but his response is lost inside of himself, his head leaning back against Shiro.

“Lance?” Shiro says again, he sits down on his feet, bringing Lance down to sit on his lap, “you okay sharpshooter…?” he’s rubbing his palm up and down Lance’s tummy, slow and calming.

The nickname is what pulls Lance back to reality, “yuh…” he croaks, he lazily grips Shiro’s wrists following the gentle movement of them as they rub over Lance’s sensitive body.

“You’re divine…” Shiro whispers against Lance’s ear, nosing at the spot above it, “mesmerizing…”

A pitiful whimper vibrates in Lance’s vaguely aching throat, “…who?”

“You,” Shiro is prompt but still has a whisper of a voice, “Lance McClain… no one else.”

Right now he feels like he’s a million steps in front of Keith.

The last of Lance’s tears slide down his face, now he’s back, he feels the drool on his face but doesn't move to wipe it away yet.

“Do you need anything?” Shiro asks, he sounds soft.

“Shower..” Lance says.

“Okay, let’s just breathe first,” Shiro wraps his arms around Lance now, hugging him, “Lance.”

“Hm…”

“I’m sorry,” he squeezes Lance tighter, “I’m truly sorry, it was never my intention to hurt you like that, I never want to hurt you, not now and not ever.”

Although Lance still feels bitter about what happened he listens to what Shiro needs to say, because it’s Lance who’s being embraced by Shiro, not Keith, what’s happening now is something important between Lance and Shiro, no one else. Something that makes Lance confident that nothing will ever take this moment away from him.

“I’m sorry for hitting you,” Lance sighs languidly, relaxing against the sturdy warmth of Shiro.

“No,” Shiro nose bumps against Lance’s neck as he presses his face into it, “you deserved that, fully, I was out of line.”

A laugh bubbles in Lance’s chest, “okay, you’re right.”

Shiro snickers a little now, he kisses Lance’s neck, “let’s shower.”

The process of disconnecting their bodies makes Lance groan, it’s sore, his asshole clenching around nothing. He feels a little like a child when Shiro gets off the bed first and holds out his hands, Lance grabs the outstretched hands holding onto them as he gets up too, his legs unsteady.

Shiro leads the way to Lance’s bathroom, turning on the shower while Lance clings to his back, running his hands over washboard abs, “you smell good,” Lance says, muffled as his lips press between Shiro’s shoulder blades.

“Do I?” Shiro is amused, “out of us you smell the best.”

“Oh, yeah?” Lance props his chin on Shiro’s shoulder, “what do I smell like?”

“Warm, like the sun,” Shiro answers, smiling.

Lance flushes, this is the first time he’s heard anything like this.

“Okay,” Shiro says, guiding Lance inside the shower when it’s ready.

Lance spends his time leaning against Shiro until he has enough strength to stand alone, his hips and ass are tender.

“Where did you get this shampoo?” Shiro sniffs the open bottle, “it smells good.”

“At the alien mall we went to last month, next time we go I can get you a bottle,” Lance lathers body soap over his arms and shoulders, avoiding the throbbing bite mark on the crook of the right side of his neck and shoulder, he’s trying to keep his mind off the overwhelming fact that he has the leader of Voltron naked in his shower, sniffing shampoo.

“Thanks, I’d appreciate that,” he squirts some in his palms then sets the bottle aside.

Lance shuts his eyes when Shiro unexpectedly starts massaging the shampoo in Lance's hair, “hey,” he says, though he enjoys the massaging.

“Sorry,” Shiro says, though he doesn’t sound sorry, “is this what makes your hair soft?”

“I have hair oils I use once a week,” Lance replies, quick, not wanting a mouth full of shampoo.

He rinses his hair when Shiro’s done with the lathering, “is your Galra arm okay with water?” he asks once he’s out from under the stream of water, pushing his hair back.

“Yeah, it’s waterproof, mostly everything-proof I guess,” Shiro is rubbing shampoo into his own hair now, mostly his bangs.

“Cool,” Lance replies, he takes advantage of the fact that Shiro has his eyes shut to admire him. Shiro’s flaccid dick looks pretty, delicate, for some reason Lance wants to kiss it, though he’s had the whole thing rammed down his throat over a varga ago.

They both finish up the washing part of the shower and turn on the short timed dry setting, a warming sensation enveloping their bodies.

With partially damp skin and hair they step out, sorting out the towels between themselves.

“Oh,” Shiro starts, his towel over his head, “I’m sorry.”

“Again?” Lance raises a brow, “what for?”

“Well, ah…” Shiro’s eyes lower, tracing Lance’s body with his sight.

Lance turns to the mirror, “oh,” bruises in the shape of Shiro’s finger tips are taking a noticeable appearance on his body, he flushes more intensely when he takes in the sight of the wide red bite on the crook of his neck and shoulder. He is never going to be able to hide that, “that’s okay, I kind of really love them,” he briskly walks out of the bathroom, too embarrassed for a reply.

He finds himself a fresh pair of boxer briefs, solid black now, slipping them on. Shiro comes into the room too but goes to his mess of clothes on the floor fishing his underwear out and pulling them on.

“Hey, Lance?” Shiro hesitates.

“Yeah?” Lance turns to him while gently patting his towel along his damp nearly dry hair.

“Is it okay if I sleep in here tonight?”

“Yeah,” Lance is quick to answer, “but as a fee you need to give me _lots_ of kisses.”

Shiro grins, “I can do that,” he walks closer and grabs Lance’s face.

Lance shuts his eyes when the first kiss is near his eye, the second kiss is on his eyelid then his forehead, temple, nose, lips, chin. Lance is giggling now, half heartedly pushing at Shiro, “stop, stop,” he smiles wider when Shiro kisses his teeth.

“The fee is lots of kisses, am I wrong?” Shiro’s voice is almost laugh, he continues assaulting Lance’s face with kisses.

“It’s too many kisses,” Lance’s laugh muffles when Shiro firmly kisses his lips.

“I’m paying in advance for all the other nights I stay here.”

Lance opens his eyes, peering up past his eyelashes, “that almost sounds like a promise.”

“What if it is?” Shiro counters.

“Psh,” Lance pulls away now, “do what you want,” he bashfully turns to dig around in his dresser again, “want a shirt? Hunk always leaves some clothes in here.”

“I’m okay, I get hot during the night so I’m fine shirtless.”

Lance stops shuffling around in the dresser, looking at Shiro firmly. He’s going to sleep in Lance’s bed almost naked? That’s cruel, “you’re barbaric,” he says, getting out one of Hunk’s forgotten shirts and tugging it on, the hem resting past the middle of his thighs.

Shiro just laughs, shaking his head.

Lance strips the bed of one blanket, the one that he defiled with his come, he gathers that together with the soiled underwear and jeans tossing them aside for laundry he’ll do later.

“I have to do a face mask now,” Lance stretches his arms up above his head as he saunters toward his bathroom, “want to do one with me?” he glances back, inviting Shiro with his eyes.

Shiro, who was busy picking up his scattered clothes, stops and looks at him, “sure.”

They both go into the bathroom again, Lance finds a hairclip using it to clip back Shiro’s white bangs, “it’s a really organic face mask, Coran and Hunk helped me make it with beneficial plants that we gathered.”

“Oh?” Shiro looks at himself in the mirror, bangs clipped back and all.

“Here, I’ll do you first,” Lance gets the jar full of his green face mask, opening the lid, he notices Shiro’s vague smirk, “oh, stop,” he smiles as he begins to smear the concoction over Shiro’s gorgeous face that Lance wants to sit on it; he adds that to his mental bucket list. Maybe he should just write it out and put it in Shiro’s pocket before he leaves.

“How long does it stay on for?” Shiro asks, watching as Lance puts some on his face.

“Fifteen dobashes,” Lance rinses his hands then shuts the jar, setting it aside, “it’ll tighten your skin and moisturize too.”

Shiro nods, making an impressed facial expression.

“Shoo,” Lance gently nudges Shiro out of the bathroom, watching as he goes to sit on the bed, "do you have, like, decorations up in your room?" he asks as he goes to his desk.

"Not really, you can visit my room tomorrow if you'd like."

"I'd like," Lance nods, he excitedly grabs the alien newspaper he got at the mall months ago, "hey," he turns to Shiro who arranged the three big pillows behind himself, leaning back into them.

"Hey," Shiro responds.

Lance feels a domestic vibe when he takes in the sight of Shiro getting comfortable, wearing a face mask with his hair tuft clipped back.

"What is it?" Shiro quirks an eyebrow.

"Nothin, I just want to show you this," Lance goes to the bed, climbing onto Shiro and sitting on his crotch, Shiro's hands are quick to dive under the dress-like shirt to grab and caress Lance's soft thighs, "this is an alien newspaper," Lance turns it around to show Shiro the front, the cover is a picture of Voltron, formed.

"Whoa," Shiro stares at the cover, "is that us?"

"Yes!" Lance beams, flipping through the pages, "I can't read the language yet but they have pictures of us! Including my lion," he turns the paper over to Shiro again.

Shiro takes his hands from Lance's thighs to hold the paper, flipping through the pages, "the article is quite long."

"It is, I think it's a special issue or coverage or something," Lance patiently sits still on Shiro, his hands idly petting over his exposed abs, "Pidge helped translate the title at least, it says 'The Return of Voltron!' which is really neat, huh?"

"Certainly," Shiro nods, staring at a picture of the Blue Lion.

"I bought a lot of the newspapers," Lance smiles when Shiro closes the papers, "some to take back to my family, you can take a couple too to have in your room."

"Thank you," Shiro says, setting the newspaper aside, "is it okay if we kiss?"

Lance's eyes flick to the side, "our face masks are dry enough for one kiss," he leans down, stomach doing flips when their lips connect for a chaste kiss.

* * *

Lance isn't used to sleeping with another person, isn't used to sleeping without being surrounded by his pillows.

Shiro is sure to keep Lance cuddled close throughout the night, even while asleep. Lance has the side of his face resting on Shiro's bicep, sleeping soundly while Shiro's other hand is resting under Hunk's shirt, on Lance's hip.

In the morning Shiro is the first to wake, he groans quietly, peeking down at Lance who rouses to the groan, "you drooled all over my arm..." he points out quietly.

Lance squints at Shiro, he's the one who groans now, "you weren't complaining when it was all over your dick last night," he grumbles turning over to face away from Shiro attempting to sleep again.

Shiro's husky laugh bubbles from his chest, shaking Lance as he continues to laugh while spooning the boy close, kissing the back of his head, "you got me there," he squeezes Lance closer.

**Author's Note:**

> (i am aware that lance's full name hasn't actually been stated in the show so if it's different in legendary defender then i'll come back to adjust)
> 
> i have no friends that watch vld so i'm kind of left to my own devices with the whole show, i attempt to bounce fic ideas off my boyfriend but he doesn't really know the characters outside of me explaining them to him
> 
> i do have a couple langst fics i plan on writing soon 
> 
> 1\. a traumatic shance fic 
> 
> 2\. a/b/o fic where lance is forcefully impregnated by lotor to produce an heir //i can't say how lance copes with it since that'll reveal the entire plot//
> 
> i will write some better themed shance fics afterwards as an attempt to make up for all the hurt though
> 
> i don't have a computer/laptop to write these fics on so i write them in my phone notes which is a tedious process
> 
> thank you for reading! i hope to see you again in the future!
> 
> you can find me at erosuuki.tumblr.com! come talk to me anytime :)


End file.
